Pets
How Do I Get A Pet? Upon reaching level 20, you can visit Pet Seller Amy in Port of the Winds to accept a special quest chain. Completing these prerequisite quests will grant you access to a daily quest, the reward of which is an unhatched pet egg. This egg requires no incubation and can be hatched immediately to reveal either a Puppy, Kitty, or Birdy pet. The pet you receive is random but the Birdy is much less common than the Kitty which is less common than the Puppy. There are additional daily quests for pet eggs at levels 30 and 40 meaning that if you are level 40 or above, you will be able to collect three pet eggs per day. Pet Seller Edith in Libra offers the same daily quests as her sister Amy but only Amy has the prerequisite quests. Pet Types and Bonuses Upon hatching from their egg, a pet will reveal not only its type but also its bonus stats. These in-game buffs will assist your character in battle while the pet is equipped. Puppies are physical-damage-focused with a chance to add to strength and defense. Kitties are magical-damage-focused with a chance to add to intelligence and magic defense. griffons have the widest range of bonus stats with a chance to add to agility, accuracy, health recovery rate, and mana recovery rate. All pets have a minimum of no bonus stats and a maximum of four bonus stats. The quality of these stats is influenced by the level of the daily quest they were earned from. Feeding Your Pet Your pet will grow hungry after a random duration of three, seven, or fifteen days. This duration is revealed in the pet's details upon hatching from its egg. Once your pet falls asleep from lack of sustenance, they will not be able to be equipped until fed pet food which is purchasable from the Cash Shop. Pet food can rejuvenate your pet for one, ten, or thirty days depending on the type of pet food used. Using Your Pet To equip your pet, open your character screen and double-click the pet's icon or drag it to the upper left space which is the pet slot. Your pet will appear by your side and loyally follow you through your travels. Once equipped, your character will benefit from the pet's bonus stats and the pet tab will become available. This window will preview some of the future features of the pet system to be added in upcoming content updates. Some players may prefer to market their pets as both pets and pet eggs can be placed on the Open Market. Rarer pets such as the Birdy may be considered more valuable due to its bonus stats and unique appearance as pets can be seen by all other players. Pets cannot be the target of crafting using either enchanting or soulcrafting. Although you cannot name your pet at this time, this function will be added in the near future. Final Thoughts Enjoy your furry (or feathered) friends and keep them well-fed. You never know when a faithful companion's morale-boosting bonuses will make the difference in your battles against the forces of evil. Right now the full pet system has not been implemented into Dragonica IAH Husky Remember Silver the dog? You can get one just like him as your very own Pet! Husky's are a cute little ball of a dog with blue and white fur looks extremely adorable and huggable. (Common) Husky Bonuses Husky will be able to give owners random bonuses to: *Strength *Intelligence *Physical Defence *Magical Defence *Physical Attack *Magical Attack Felix Felix is a cat, and one as round and cute as the husky, This special cat has one red eye and one green eye and resembles a cute, ball like, ginger tabby, This cute little kitty loves watching butterflies. (Uncommon) Felix Bonuses Felix will be able to give owners random bonuses to: *Accuracy *Intelligence *Constitution *Magical Defence *Health Recovery *Magical Attack Griffon Extremely rare, the chances of getting this creature as your pet are very slim, so thank your lucky stars if your egg hatches and it pops out.With a head like an eagle and a body like... well I don't really know, at least its cute, it flies and its RARE! (Rare) Griffon Bonuses *Accuracy *Dodge Rate *Constitution *Dexterity *Health Recovery *Mana Recovery Future Patches In the near future a new pet called "Piggy" may be included, not much is known but here is a preview of what it will look like. A ssumed Bonuses *Strength *Intelligence *Vitality *Health Recovery *Mana Recovery *Physical Defence *Magical Defence Complete Pet System Players who reached level 20 can go to the pet merchant NPC in game to undertake a series of quests. On finishing these quests, players can earn a wee egg as their own pet which can add some stat bonuses to them in the future journey. You think that is all? Not yet! For the Quest you will have to get a 200 monster kill count then return to the Pet Merchant Info: Killing monsters that are too weak do not add to your monster kill count. Tips: There is a bug where you can get 199 kills before and then after you get the quest you kill one monster and you are completed. You still have to kill 200 monsters no matter when you start the quest, so it doesn't really matter. ::Now! Time to breed your egg! Your pet egg will go through 4 stages to stand by your side. Take a look at the whole growth process of the Husky dog, One of the three pets available for player ::Stage 1 - Egg ::Stage 2 - Baby ::Stage 3 - Teen ::Stage 4 - Adult :: :: :: :: :: :: ::Equipments may be able to be bought for pets to increase their capabilitys. :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: Pet Emotions As show in the images pets may be able to show emotions, Assumed its when talked to for example "I love you" they will smile and blush. Category:Pets